ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohga Shrugs Wiki:Things to Work On
The following are articles and topics that need to be added, improved, or otherwise addressed. Feel free to add both topics to improve and what needs to be improved. Companies 3DO Betsheda- Will Get Fallout 3 as OTL? For console Too? Skyrim ported later? *I think even if they get Fallout, Bethesda will remain focused on the PC. This means no Fallout or Elder Scrolls for consoles. Considering how even the PS3 had trouble running these games, the Revolution and Pluto would have no shot at doing anything except for embarrassing themselves.--Salnax (talk) 22:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Cyan Worlds Deep sliver Titus Sofeware Inforgrames Nihon Falcom Working Designs Do you think that working working desgins would survive long engough to publish games for the Revoulation. I think that would and that that may also start translating old Nes and snes games for the virtual console. KNMC: I have so ideas for the company in your miscelanea thread goldwin1, looks post 81, maybe the will survie and take place of Xseed or NISA here? Hasbro Interactive they were an up in comming game company that was destyed by the early 200's tech bubble. Do you think thinks things could have changed that hasbro interative could have surrived or got bought out by a different company Game Arts- (Game Arts was know for being a pro Sega company back in the 90's OTL. I belive that in Ohga Shurgs they would still be a pro. Do any of think that Game Arts would release a third major Lunar Game for the Eclipse. It would probbally be the first major RPG for the Eclsipe. Also do any of think that Sega may have decide to buy out Game Arts in Ohga shurgs) WARP- (WARP is Kenji eno fame developer, creator of Laura Trilogy and other niche games, starting as 3DO developer and later Sega second party, when sega closed shop, Eno who have problems with sony and zero contacts with nintendo or MS, decided to retired, here with more powerful sega, he would continue his horror-supernatural series, maybe creating new one with sega help to fill Resident Evil void?) KMNC In the otl Warp's last game was a dreamcast game called D2. Ornginaly D2 was sussope to be a launch game for the panisonic M2. Salanax appears to like the idea of the M2 being released as failed systyme so it is possable that D2 was a major game on the M2. Yeah i knew about that, the original D2 was About Laura Soon and was like Zelda meets Resident Evil, but he later scrapped that idea and the pararel game with laura, become D2(who have been D3 otherwise) for dreamcast, so if M2 is released as a pseudo-dreamcast(following the little more sucessful 3DO) can work Maybe Eno working as 3DO longer isntead with sega? without Sony they will not boycott the original D in usa and 3DO and Sega can push that better. Rosseta games . Salnax i remaember you say that you feel that Ohga shurgs need more ficanal companies. Here a idea i have have a nich publisher called Rosseta game. It was found in 2007 by former employees of Working Desgins. They specizile transalting old jappnes game which they relase on virtual console. Tgat is interesting, maybe Turbografx and SNES ones? *That would be a good addition to the timeline. Maybe they could help round out the OS Virtual Console with previously Japan-only games, which is a bit lackluster in its current state.--Salnax (talk) 22:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Grasshopper Manufacture - Suda51 studio, will Killer 7 go as OTL, Gamecube Exclusive(even ps2 was barely able to ran it) as planned? and maybe both No More heroes before being got by Gung-Ho? *Killer 7 would likely remain a GameCube exclusive, especially since it was originally meant to be so IRL. No More Heroes could then be released as a niche Revolution exclusive by Capcom in 2007. From there, Grasshopper could either move on to becoming a multiplat developer under the eyes of Capcom, remain largely independent, become a Nintendo second party, etc.--Salnax (talk) 22:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sacnoth Sacnoth was found by Hiroki Kikuta. They are best know for making shadows hearts covent for the PlayStation 2 and Faselei! for the NEO GEO Color. They had close ties to SNK. They were latter bought out by SNK's former parnet company Azure and were renamed Nautilus before disbaned in 2007. I belive that in Ohga shurgs that Sacnoth would create the shadow heart games for the dreamcast and that Faselei! will have atleast two squeals. They may make some other rpg series for the neo geo Games and Series *Kingdom of heaven(Spetteracore) *sonic the fighter 2. A fighting game made for sega net.Would involed the cast of sonic the fighter 1 plus Mighty the armodil , Shadaow the hedge hoge Vector the corcodile Jet the hog Blaze the Cat and Sliver the hedgehog **With the existence of Sega Superstas Smackdown, I'm not sure if this would be made. *Quantum Slide - The only orngial game with it own page on Ohga shugs wiki. I have a basic idea for Quatuam slide 2. Sam and Mallory head to a town in Oreagon to clear plague muatant only to find that the cure dosen't work. they soon find out that the mutants are really extra demisnal demons summoned by a crazzy cult. I plan on filling the game with refernces to Twin Peaks. I am afaird that the game could devole into a ripp off of silient hill so I could use some help with the story and gameplay to prevent it form being to silient hill like **I have some ideas on how to make anoriginal and interesting cult-related plot. It all comes down to the nature of the cult and the world's mythos. let's work on this.--Salnax (talk) 04:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) **Thank you i Would appericate the help **Salnax I anwered the questions you left for me on the Quatuam slide page. Will you give me some more advice *Digimon- Maybe because not Wonderswan and Bandai giving it proper focus maybe the early games will not suck as OTL(played PS1 games..those gatve me cancer but dont' worry i'm cured) maybe better made games for GBC and Advance? and better quality one for Sega Consoles? i can imagine a Digimon Adventure(psp) of Digimon World RE:digitized as Dreamcast games. *Fallout- Our newest Member Wanted to work about it, maybe Van Buren is sucessful and released as Fallout 3 ITTL? or will be like OTL with Betshesda Winning it? *Mega Man- I see that you have decide to Mighty # 9 into a megman game in Ohga shurgs. Do you remaember that I had a story idea for Might Mega Man that would incorapte into the megaman time line .It is set during the events of Megaman legends, but it takes place on another planet called Geo. Geo was settled by people from earth who chose not to move to Elysium. The citizens of Geo were originally anti advanced technology but, this attitude has diminished with the passing of time. By 80,00X Geo's technology level is comparable to earth circa 2,0XX. The villains of the story are anti technology activists, who reprogrammed 8 robots to convince the people of Geo that technology is a bad thing. **I honestly don't know much about the MM timeline, but this seems like a reasonable enough plot. *Ultima-Do you think it is possable that the ultima 8 expanison pack the lost vale is released or that ultima 9 follows it orginaly attened plotline. **I doubt it. The Ultima series was defined by PC ecosystem, which does not change enough early on in Ohga Shrugs to save the series. *Mutant legaue sports - Mutant league football and mutant league hockey were sports game games made by EA Sports know for thier monster atheletes, sences of hummor and volince. Mutant league basketball wass annoced but it was neaver made . Do you think more mutant league games could be released in Ohga shurgs **Possibly as downloadable titles, but I'm not sure if EA would take the risk of going the retail route. Still, they would very possibly do downloadable games latter in the 7th generation as the retro movement picks up steam.--Salnax (talk) 22:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ** **Shinning Sun- That the Ohaga shurgs verison of Dark Dawn for the pluto is would be biger then the otl verison for the DS. Since the game ended on a cliff hanger it would be easy to expand. I feel that Somrone should right an extend plot summary for Dark dawn People Warren Spetor Kenji Eno- (see warp for more details) Brain Fargo of fonder Interplay and In-exile enterment. He desions to transer inerplay form making PC games to console games was a distaster. He then goes on to found In-exile. My ideas for Brain in Ohga Shrugs. Heist is released but it's a failiure Crowdfunding for Wasteland Two and Torment: Tides of Numenera fails. Inexile is reduce to making only cell phone games *That's a harsh, cold version of reality. Sounds good to me!--Salnax (talk) 22:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Goichi Suda (Suda51)- See Grasshopper Manufacture Consoles Panisonic M2 Phillips CDI Possable Lenovo console Atari Jaguar